


1 said dummy and 1 loser in love with said dummy

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1am rambles with bigfatkiss4mark!, Donghyuck is sick and Mark is vv sweet, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, THE BOYS JUST LOVE EACHOTHER SO MUCH, Taeyong is there too, That's it, bed sharing, if you can even call it that bc it's like a sentence long rip, just soSOSOFt, my heart, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: Donghyuck is sick, maybe it's love?Nope, it's just a fever,Oh and Mark's there too.





	1 said dummy and 1 loser in love with said dummy

Donghyuck was sick. Not just cough and sneeze sick, but fever sick. Going from hotter than hell to cold as water hitting a freshly gum chewed mouth.

His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position, tossing and turning in his small bed.

He had been reluctant to leave practice early today, for Taeyong noticed the lack of pigment in Donghyuck’s usually full, pink cheeks. The leader immediately pressed the back of his hand to Donghyuck’s forehead. He was burning up, and not just from the dance they ran through.

Even though it was the middle of the day Donghyuck tried to get some rest, opting for a midday nap. He fell asleep for a few hours, but woke up in a pool of sweat, feeling worse than before.

He hopped in the shower, hoping the sick would wash right out of his body and down the drain. He threw on a shirt that Mark had left on his desk chair that was placed conveniently next to the bathroom door. The shirt hung low on his smaller frame, leaving his collarbone exposed and his upper thighs covered. Donghyuck shuffled his way back to his bed, but he remembered that he had just drenched this bed in sweat. Gross.

Mark’s bed was looking extremely nice: plush untouched pillows, freshly made. Donghyuck knew Mark would walk in any minute, for practice had probably ended by now, but he was honestly too tired to think twice about it. He quickly pulled the covers up and slipped inside, fluffing the duvet so it puffed over him perfectly. He smiled at the light scent Mark left on the pillow his head was now sinking into.

Donghyuck doesn’t remember how much time had passed, 15 minutes maybe? An hour? But he heard the sound of the dorm door open, a sigh releasing from his roommates lips, probably because he wasn’t expecting a sick boy to be holed up in his bed.

Mark dropped his belongings on his desk, the sound of a plastic bag hitting the flat surface. He creaked open the bathroom door, light spilling into the room making Donghyuck groan a bit. Mark breathlessly chuckled at the younger’s reaction.

Donghyuck heard the faint sound of water running, and a low musky voice humming the tune to a song he didn’t recognize.

Times like this made Donghyuck laugh, realizing how domestic Mark and him act. The constant bickering, grocery runs, legs entangled without chatter. Not that they were dating, god knows how the company would react, but the small gestures he shared with Mark were his favorite moments. The reassuring glances during dance practices, encouraging words in recording sessions, and praise after shows fueled Donghyuck. He loved every moment he shared with Mark. Mark was his person. It had been like that ever since Donghyuck could remember.

The lights went out in the bathroom and he heard the door click shut. He wiped the dumb smile off his face and shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“Hyuck” Mark whispered, lightly touching the youngers hair. Donghyuck didn’t dare to respond, for he was adamant about staying in Mark’s bed for the night, and if he made one little peep he just knew Mark would kick his little butt out of there faster than you can say hello.

Moments passed before he heard a sigh fall from Mark’s lips. Donghyuck felt the bed dip as Mark slid an arm under his body and shifted him to the side a bit, making just enough room for his own body to squeeze into the tiny bed with the younger enveloped in his arms. 

“Dummy.” Mark mumbled, a chuckle rumbling from his chest and bubbling up to his parted lips.

“He’s gonna get me sick.” Mark caressed Donghyuck’s warm flushed cheek with his free hand, the other one placed conveniently on the small of Donghyuck’s back.

Mark pulled Donghyuck a bit closer and let his own eyes droop.

Donghyuck held his breath for fear he would let out an oh so embarrassing hiccup.

Even if Mark won’t admit it, he cares quite a lot for Donghyuck, and would give him the whole universe if he could. Of course he would never let Donghyuck hear that even if he was on his deathbed. it's the thought that counts though, right?

But Donghyuck being sick? That was just not allowed in Mark’s rulebook. How had he let this happen? It must have something to do with the comeback creeping up on them. They had been practicing non stop and rarely had time to sleep, let alone eat. Exhaustion plagued the members of Nct 127, especially Donghyuck, who worked twice as hard, being in multiple units. Ofcourse, Mark was also in said multiple units, but he knew comebacks took a toll on the younger boy. Mark was a bit mad at himself for letting Donghyuck get sick. He was supposed to protect the younger boy. That was always his first priority - over music, over nct, over everything - it was always Donghyuck.

“Don’t call me dummy.” Donghyuck grumbled, snuggling closer to Mark letting his face bury into the older’s chest.

Mark jumped a little, not realizing the younger was awake. He slowly relaxed and let Donghyuck press into him.

“Don't get sick.” Mark let a light hum escape his lips, tightening his grip around the boy.

Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile, because he was thinking quite the opposite.

With Mark, Being sick wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Mark went to the convenient store after practice to pick up medicine for his whole ass world.
> 
> That's what's in the loud crinkly bag hehehheheh.
> 
> Thank you for reading my 1am ramble! I know it's kinda shitty and the ending is sos o so cheesy bUT I wrote it in like two hours so don't hate me lol.


End file.
